


Undercover PIC

by Allabouttherrelationship



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: #brettsey, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allabouttherrelationship/pseuds/Allabouttherrelationship
Summary: Sylvie Brett goes undercover to assist Chicago PD with exposing a corrupted Paramedic. How will Matthew Casey manage his growing feelings as the woman he cares about a little too much is placed in danger.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 104
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

“Casey, Severide, Brett, my office” the Chief’s voice booms out over the chatter of the common room. 

Matt knows that tone, years under Boden tells him that the boss-man is NOT happy. 

He exchanges a quick glance with Sev, who also appears to recognize the tone and issues a frown. Sev, then subjects him with a shrug, and his ‘I just roll with the punches friend’, bounces up to follow the Chief. Matt tracks them and can sense Sylvie trailing behind. He racks his brain regarding the last few calls for missteps by the crew but comes up utterly empty. As he legs his way after Kelly through the bunkroom he is further mystified as the reason for Brett’s involvement. Because she is perfect.

When they finally arrive in Boden’s office, Hank Voight and Jay Halstead are rising from the couch and corner chair. Matt stops at the door to let Sylvie enter before him and closes the door behind their brigade.

When Halstead sees Sylvie he crosses the room to envelop her in a hug. She seems to respond warmly in acceptance, even stating “Good to see you again Jay”. 

Matt shifts his footing, not sure when they became so chummy. Its not that it is his place to get miffed at that, but he can’t seem to help it.  
Boden requests for Sylvie to sit, also comments that this doesn’t directly involve him and Sev but that as they are there as officers in the house they are required to be ‘in the know’.

Sylvie complies with the Chief’s request immediately moving to the couch. Jay takes the opposite end of the couch and Hank returns to the chair. Matt, Kelly remains standing while Chief returns to sit behind his desk. His sour mood continues as he leans forward. 

“So Brett, these men” motioning to Voight and Halstead, “have come to me with a request, one I was tempted to immediately feed to the trash compactor along with Capp’s sorry excuse for a breakfast omelets, however Det. Halstead here has convinced me you should be the one to make that decision.”

“Me?” Sylvie voices in disbelief.

“Yes, well the request is actually for your assistance” Boden mutters.

Matt can feel tension starting to formulate in his abdomen. Like the slow turning of a handle on a meat grinder. 

Halstead jumps right in, “Sylvie do you know Justin Hawkings, Paramedic at Station 24?”

“I know of him. I mean I cross paths with most Paramedics in the CFD either at joint calls or in the halls at Chicago Med.” She supplies.  
“Well, we strongly believe that Hawkings is stealing prescription meds, like morphine and fentayl from his ambo and perhaps med. He is selling it to be distributed on the streets. It’s causing quite the havok for users being unknowingly provided with such pure substances, there has been a significant increase in OD’s in the past month.”

“How? Sylvie asks, “I mean, how is he stealing them? There are protocols in place to log the usage of those substances and inventory that requires both paramedics to sign off on? Surely his partner would notice.”

“Yeah” Voight agreed, “Unfortunately Hawkings has had 3 different partners in the past 4 months. We tried approaching to each of them and got no where, they appear to be running scared”. 

“Well I’m a little foggy on how I can assist?” she offers.

“We want you to go undercover as Hawkings next partner at 24,” Halstead responds. 

‘Fuck NO, NO way in hell’, Matt’s inner voice screams at a decibel that has his own ears ringing in pain. He takes a small step forward in reaction, intent to sweep Sylvie away from this room and this inconceivable request but Kelly silently and casually raises his arm in front of Matt’s body. He gets it, a silent gesture to hold up, and let the conversation play out.

“Me?” Sylvie again asks with disbelief. “Why me?”

“Well as you have already demonstrated you know the job, obviously know what to look for in terms of missing supplies, fudged paperwork etc…”Hank supplies. “And well, we know you Brett” Voight finishes.

“What does that mean?” she says eyes now narrowing at Hank. 

Jay chimes in yet again, “Sylvie, we suspect that the reason that Hawkings’ former partners aren’t talking is that he has some sort of dirt on them.”

“Like blackmail?” she clarifies. 

Jay continues, “Like something that he is using to threaten them into maintaining their silence. When we say we know you, it’s that we know enough about the person you that there are no ugly skeletons lurking in your closet. You’re essentially like an angel living on earth, so Hawkings won’t be able to use that particular tactic if it is indeed his approach”.

‘Angel living on earth,’ Matt repeats Jays words internally. Halstead is laying it on pretty damm thick. Although his description is fully accurate. Sylvie is the most honest, heartwarming and pure individual he knows. 

Sylvie scoffs at the comment because even in its truth she can’t accept a complement, “I’m hardly an angel.”

“You are a really good person, who is very trustworthy” Jay responds in earnest. 

“Also, really bad at keeping secrets,” she huffs more to herself than anyone else in the room. They all know she is referring to her personal lack of confidence in her ability to keep the real reason for her presence at 24 under wraps.

“You are brilliant and quick witted. And you did just fine with keeping my secret a few weeks ago,” Jay adds.

Matt witnesses a soft tint across her features. What the hell had they done together a few weeks ago? He hates the jealously compounding internally, he had not right to it, but also no control over its formulation. 

“Jay, I improvised with you in a 15-minute conversation. You want me to do that for a 24-hour shift?” she asks like Halstead has suddenly grown two heads.

“I know you can do this Sylvie, wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t confident” Jay responds. 

There is a pause, “So how long are we talking about? Being undercover I mean?” she queries. 

Hank responds this time, “not completely sure, but if it gets too lengthy for you, you have the ability to pull the plug at anytime”. 

Shit! It hits him like a wall of black smoke flooding from a recently opened door. We are not talking about missing one shift… this could take a while. Sylvie could be gone for weeks. Her effervescent laugh, her glowing smile, her reassuring yet stirring company that he has become more enamored with as of late would be void to him for weeks. And he knows she won’t be pulling the plug because of the job’s length, once she is committed, she is unstoppable. She will see this through to the bitter end regardless of how taxing or hazardous it maybe. His protective inclinations have been mounding like a rolling snowball since this conversation began and have fully-fledged to an unformattable might.

He finally says it, even though it comes out like sounding like horse shit, but he can’t keep it in any longer. “Hold on, we are not actually considering letting her do this?”

Sylvie’s back straightens in her chair at his comment and her blue eyes lock to his with shock. Yup, his expressed worry for her has him coming off sounding like a jerk. Talking about her like she is not in the room, assuming the men in the room are going to make the decision for her… he’s a complete asshole. Sev bumps his shoulder with his own issuing a gentle warning of his dick move… like he needed the confirmation. 

He tries to recover, at least a little, starting with an apology. “That came out wrong Brett, I’m Sorry. You are completely capable of what is being asked and it is fully your decision. I am trying to express concern about you doing this without support. Going in that station alone, being with this Hawkings without backup, in a house where you don’t really have anyone you trust.”

He immediately observers her response soften, both in her posture and her gaze, her eyes convey to him adoration like she now comprehends the origins of his previous comments. 

Hank responds “We will have a member from our unit conducting surveillance outside the station whenever you are on shift, and following you at a distance when you are out in the field. But Casey is correct, for the most part you will be on your own in the station and on the rig.”  
Sylvie is chewing on her lip. He knows she is nervous and uncertain about her own abilities, but he also knows without a doubt that she is going to say yes. He knew from the minute it was proposed. Because she is Sylvie Brett… always willing to do what is asked, especially when it is this important. 

He both hates and adores that about her. 

“Then why not send me in too?” Kelly comments, like it’s a statement about the weather. Everyone in the room turns towards him given he had previously been silent for the entirety of the conversation. 

Sev continues, “Station 24… its Squad 12 right? They have been asking for months for me to get over there to demonstrate the new extraction techniques I learned in San Francisco. I’ll join their Squad crew for the same shifts as Brett. Ambo and Squad often get called together so I can be on the scene as back up, and for those calls that they don’t, well at least she has someone she can trust waiting back in the station.” 

Matt could literally kiss his best friend right now. Lay a big wet one right on his forehead. All for Kelly who often plays dumb but is truly wise beyond his years. Matt figures the only thing better would be being able to watch over her himself, but he doesn’t have a remotely good excuse for that. However, he trusts Kelly completely, with his own life. Even though Sylvie’s is much more important, Sev will do his upmost to keep her safe. 

“Chief? Would you be willing to spare them both?” Voight questions. 

“Better they go together, but decision rests with each of them individually?” Boden adds, reminding the detectives in the room that although he maybe in charge he supports his people and their choices.

“What do you think Brett? Sev asks.

Sylvie’s eyes move from Kelly to him. They lock together. They seem to communicate a thousand phrases back and forth, at least that is how if feels for Matt.

In the end, not that she requires his approval or acceptance, he finds himself issuing a brief nod. It’s more of a communication of his faith and belief in everything that she does. Including this, this is no different. He is further issuing his promise, that regardless of what happens he will be there for her, in whatever way possible.

“Okay, I’m in” she says with confidence. Still staring into his eyes. He is terrified for her acceptance of this proposal but also a experiences a glint of pride and awe. 

“Me too” issues Kelly.

“Good” says Voight, now standing to exit, likely because he’s got what he wants. “We will make the arrangements with the CFD and commissioner, they were already semi-briefed on the situation. Halstead will get in contact with you both prior to your starting shift. Boden, I will leave you to craft some plausible explanation to the rest of 51. The truth about Brett and Severide’s reasons for being at Station 24 needs to remain in this room.”

“Fine” says Boden. 

The others follow Hank’s not so subtle direction that this conversation is concluded by rising from their seats. Jay issues a quick squeeze to Sylvie’s arm, and the words “Ill be in touch.”

Observing this Matt tries to hard to ignore the voice that chant, ‘back off Halstead, that shoulder squeeze is my thing’. Fuck, he hates this Neanderthal tendency he seems to be emulating. 

Sylvie begins her exit, Matt finds himself saying, “Brett do you have another minute to talk? In my quarters? 5 minutes, I just need a quick word with Sev.”

She nods, immediately making her way the direction of his office.

He stops Kelly just outside Boden’s now closed office door. Looking at his best friend he simply says, “Thank you”.

A knowing smile flourishes across Severide’s face. “You really need to tell her man…” he says with a smirk in his tone.

Matt rolls his eyes like he has before at his friends’ prodding’s towards speaking with Sylvie about… about his morphing state of mind towards her. 

He chooses to flout Kelly yet again, “Anyways… I owe you one” Matt says with assurance.

“You don’t owe me anything” Kelly responds easily, “I had claimed Brett as my younger sister years ago, so I would have offered regardless because family has each other’s backs.”

Matt nods in agreement. Then hustles off down the hallway to his quarters. 

He sees her though the frosted glass, Sylvie perched on his bunk, head downwards, fiddling with her watch band. Her head snaps upwards as soon as he reefs the glass door open. 

He watches as the corners of her mouth jump the hike upward into the apples of her cheeks. Her luxurious lips part to show the gleam of her pearly whites. And her eyes… well her gorgeous blue eyes refract like the facets of sapphires when she smiles. She smiles with her entire face, her entire being like her soul is on display. 

He likes to believe, to hope, that that particular smile, is solely for him. Because of recent, it does real shit to him. Just like now, as his heart thuds against his rib cage like a wild animal trying urgently to be freed. 

“Hey” he says, sounding slightly out of breath in his own ears.

“Hey” she responds in kind, her smile not flattering an iota. 

“So, I just wanted to apologize again for coming off like a first-rate jerk in there” he says softly. 

Her eyes seem to shift from the sparkling sapphires to warm lagoons which Matt has a strong desire to dive right into. They convey comprehension and affection. Which she confirms with the words “It’s okay Matt, it came from a place of concern for my safety and wellbeing, I would expect nothing less from my Captain.”

He feels wrinkles form across his own forehead. Doesn’t she know how important he is to her? Not just as an officer but as… he actually not completely sure how to complete that description.

“Sylvie, my concern about your safety and wellbeing goes well beyond our working relationship.” He admits aloud with a tiny gulp.

Her eyes seem to widen a fraction like she is surprised. Why is she surprised? After the way they have been leaning into each other for the past year, like the two old souls who know how to offer each other reassurance and affection from years of togetherness. 

“You are a very important person in my life,” he adds. 

“You are in mine too, Matt” she responds. 

Without fully comprehending his actions as his body seems to have its own agenda, he is in front of her, pulling her by the hand upwards and directly into his body for a full and complete embrace. He relishes these moments when its is permitted. It doesn’t matter its purpose, a welcome back to 51 or comfort in the wake of grief and loss. It feels the same for him, that bizarre but pleasant mixture of coziness and tenderness, swirly around fervor and longing. He notes it again, like every time previous how perfectly and fully she molds to his body. How she settles in without restraint or reservation. Every inch of them pressed together, her arms banded around his body in similar fashion to his. Her blonded head pressed against his chest and tucked precisely under his chin. All like its her belonging place, where she is always meant to be. 

He hears her murmur gently against his chest, “I’m going to miss you Matt.”

Upon hearing her words, he is certain that his heart actually ceases it rhythm. He places the gentlest kiss to the top of her head before his voice cracks aloud with “I'll miss you too.”


	2. "Promise Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but I guess I have decided to continue with the story. See... all your comments and encouragements do work!!! As I aim to please!!!
> 
> It's kinda a filler chapter now that the story is developing in my head, but has some fluffy dialogue to further "hint" at Matt's feelings. Actually he is not that subtle... Also a healthy dose of Sev's unsaid understanding of Matt's feelings and using that to torture him just a little. As what else do brothers do for each other, right?
> 
> Let me know what you think.... Need those comments to keep coming :)

Matt stomps the last particles of dry wall dust off his work boots on the mat just inside the loft front door. It had been demo day at his most recent reno. The removal of a few non load barring walls was not a difficult task, just typically a messy one. However, it also could be therapeutic on occasion. His opportunity to physically work through thoughts and feelings that maybe plaguing him in some fashion. Today it was an exercise in banging out anxiety and worry, but although his trusty sledge-hammer effectively took down the walls there were few dents made in diminishing either of those feelings. 

He huffs internally, or maybe its aloud and stomps his feet again. Sylvie has agreed to go undercover at another station to nab some ‘douchbag drug dealer parading as a paramedic’. An inner voice yells ‘tell us how you really feel about the guy’ at his own description. He attempts to let out a grounding breath, perhaps acknowledging that in addition to that anxiety and worry there is some frustration and anger directed at her soon to be Ambo partner, hell probably the situation in general. 

He doesn’t like… nope that’s not strong enough, he HATES everything about this request that has been made of her. He hates that she was asked because of course she wouldn’t hesitate to agree, she is self-sacrificing and co-operative to a detriment on occasion. He hates that she will have to pretend and lie because he knows she disgusts being dishonest for any reason. He hates that she will be absent from 51, because he knows she lives for her 51 family. He hates that she could be in danger, not just on calls but with her assigned partner because he knows he won’t be there to protect her. 

He works at a few additional grounding breaths as he unties his laces and shrugged out of his jacket. He reasons that a shower is required, not only to clean up but perhaps to ease the tension still present in his body. As he starts to his bedroom, he hears Sev speaking aloud and catches sight of him at the other end of the loft on his cell. He issues his typical nod, as he continues making tracks but pauses when he hears Kelly say, “Okay Jay, thanks for filling me in on the plan. Brett’s okay with this?” 

It’s obviously to Matt that he is speaking with Halstead. A fresh dose of worry creeps across his skin at Kelly’s question around Sylvie. 

Matt is now fully stopped and turned to his friend’s conversation. Kelly’s eyes catch him, and he smirks like an irritating un-biological brother. Yeah, he knows he is fully tactless about his eavesdropping, and yeah he knows that Sev knows the reason why, as of late he seems to lose all his cool when it comes to anything involving Sylvie Brett. 

The call appears to be ending, Kelly concludes with “Okay I’ll wait to hear from you man… Yup… Later.” Removes the phone from his ear and punches at disconnect. 

“Hey” Kelly says moving past Matt towards the kitchen.

“Hey, was that Halstead?” Matt asks, poorly disguising the eagerness in his tone.

“Yup” Severide responds.

Matt waits for further explanation… which Kelly doesn’t seem to be offering while he opens the fridge, pretending to search for… something. 

“Yup?” Matt echoes. That’s it, that’s all he is giving him. Its about Sylvie, he wants to know, needs to know… he doesn’t want to fully acknowledge all the reasons why, but the need to know is real. He narrows his stare at Severide then realises, ‘the jerk is playing with me’. 

Kelly continues his radio silence with his head stuck in the fridge, finally he grabs a couple beers, passes one to Matt while again sporting that annoying smirk. 

“Asshat! Out with it Sev!” his tone somewhere between fondness and actual frustration.

Kelly chuckles lightly but then complies, putting Matt out the misery that had been slowly compounding. “Yes, that was Halstead. He cleared the plan with CFD brass and the commissioner. Brett and I are good to go.”

“But…” Matt’s not certain why, but his gut is telling him that there is definitely a ‘but’ that has been inserted somewhere in the agreed upon plan.

“But… Halstead and Volget are concerned that sending us both there immediately is going to raise some suspicions, so they think its better for Brett to do the first couple shifts on her own,” Kelly explains. 

“Shit” Matt says aloud and with renewed frustration. 

“Case, it will be fine,” Kelly says, obviously attempting to reassure him. “Brett is bad ass and completely capable of handling this herself. Besides what is this Hawkings going to do the first couple shifts anyways? He would be an idiot to try something, theft or otherwise right up front. She’ll get there, feel him out, make him comfortable and I’ll arrive a week later to have her back when its needed.”

“I hate this…” he mutters resonating his earlier hate like thoughts. Its more to himself than to Kelly, yet Kelly seems quick to respond.

“Obviously!” Kelly says dripping of sarcasm. 

He rakes his hands across his face, then asks “Sylvie is okay with the change of plan?”

“According to Halstead, Yes. He said her first shift will be tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Matt repeats in shock. “That’s shift 1. I didn’t think…”

Kelly seems to finish his thought, “Yeah, I didn’t register that one either in Boden’s office, guess she will… or we will be on a different shift rotation for a bit.”  
‘Argh’ so not only will she be alone at Station 24 at first, as Kelly’s entry being delayed but her family wont even be on shift at a neighboring hall. And with the variation in schedules their down time ‘together’ is going to be minimal. Well ‘together as friends, right?’ the sarcastic voices in his head chant. He ignores them.

“Tomorrow…” he says it again aloud. Like the word will somehow change meaning to be something other than approximately, glancing down at his watch, 14 hours from this point. 

“I’m going to…” he doesn’t finish audibly, grabbing his unfinished beer and erecting his phone from his back pocket as he strides to his room.

“Yeah Case, go ahead” Kelly responds after him, another soft chuckle which Matt ignores. His best friend knows exactly what he is about to do, Matt Casey is calling Sylvie Brett. 

XXX

Matt barely makes it to his bedroom before Sylvie answers his ring.

“Matt!” her voice has that brightness that he loves. He knows that tone and can immediately picture the smile that is accompanying it. He doesn’t believe in fluttering butterflies, but he will acknowledge that his detailed recollection of that smile does shit to his stomach and chest. 

“Hey Sylvie” he responds, and immediately launches into the reason for his call, “Sev just got off the phone with Halstead, I just wanted to check in with you… Kelly mentioned some adjustments to the plan… and that you are starting there hummm… pretty quick.”

“Yes...” her voices seems to have downturned just slightly, “Tomorrow.”

“How are you feeling about it?” he asks, hoping to understand that diminished spark in her voice. 

“Apprehensive, nervous, worried…” she trails off like she has said too much. ‘God no’ he wants to hear it, all of it, the hear everything in her head. It just sucks that she has to experience anything other than excitement and joy, because that is all she deserves.

“You know you don’t have to do this… Halstead and Volget can find someone else,” he offers. He knows its an ill-fated attempt but he wants her to hear again she has a choice.

“Yes, I do, people are going to keep getting hurt if he is not stopped,” she responds in earnestness. Its said as a simple truth and really the only answer. He really wasn’t expecting to change her mind. 

“I know, I understand, I just…” He trails off, not sure how to put it in words. He does understand, that desire she has, to do all that she can, to make wrong’s right, to protect people she hasn’t not even met. He understands because it’s the same desire that courses through his body and mind. Its shared, identical, a part of him as much as it is a part of her. 

“What’s your biggest worry?” he finally spits out.

“Probably the deceit I will have to maintain,” called it, he thinks to himself as she continues, “the need to withhold information, or lie about my intent or reasons for being there. Like I said before, I suck at being dishonest… but its more than that. It just makes me feel… icky”

“Icky?” he repeats with a smile.

She must hear that smile in his response because she immediately launches into an adorable scolding, “Don’t you laugh at me Matt Casey!”

“I’m not laughing Sylvie Brett, not even at your word choice. And your inept ability or strong dislike to be dishonest is also NO laughing matter. You believe that people deserve the truth, no matter the situation. And you feel more comfortable providing that over a half truth or lie even in the most difficult or uncomfortable circumstances. There is something uniquely pure choosing to be that way, its one of the things I love about you”.

‘What? Whoa… SHIT!’, did he just use the word ‘love’ in reference to Sylvie, aloud… and to Sylvie? He plays it back in at full speed in his head, ‘one of things I love about you’. Yup sure as hell did. But its okay, friends say that too each other, right, Maybe? 

He swears that he hears a sharp intake of breath on her end of the line amongst his analysis of his omission of sorts. But maybe that is him, as his breathing seems slightly laboured at the moment.

“Thanks Matt,” she finally responds, in a quiet and possibly shaky voice. He doesn’t get to ask about it when she continues with “I guess I should be going, since I’m now working tomorrow, you know get a good night’s sleep and all”. 

He knows she is right, sleep is a necessity, but he doesn’t want to end the call just yet.

There is a short pause then Matt hears himself saying, “Sylvie, I need you to promise me something… promise me that you will stay safe, no unnecessary risks…”  
She laughs lightly, “You do know how slightly ridiculous that advice is coming from you. How often have your staff referred to you as Captain America for some of the heroic stunts you have pulled”. 

He chuckles in response but quickly sobers up, “It’s not advice, I’m asking you to promise me. I want you returning to 51, not a single scratch, bruise or hair out of place on your pretty head.” He feels himself blush at the ‘pretty’ reference, not that is it untrue only understated. Damm, it really has been a evening of unexpected omissions. 

“Matt…” her voice is soft like a whisper across his mind.

“Promise me Sylvie…” his voice now urgent. He knows he is being overly insistent and perhaps unrealistic making her promise, he of all people knows the dangers of her job. He just needs to hear it, from her lips. It wont erase the worry but maybe it will tame the beast. 

“I pinky promise” she replies solemnly, “though we will have to wait on the actual linking of fingers”. ‘God damm’ she really is cute. 

“Thanks Sylvie” he responds, as a tiny portion of weight seems to shift from the elephant sitting on his chest. 

“Thank you, Matt. I’ll check in after my shift” she says, like she wants to give him some additional assurance. 

“Okay, good night” he responds.

“Good night” she says.


	3. "God you are beautiful"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chicago Wednesday!!!  
>  Felt inspired today with the upcoming new episode tonight, so here is another chapter. Let me know your thoughts!!!

Thirty nine hours is not really considered a lengthy period, at least not for first responders who are accustomed to 24 hour shifts. But for Matt, this recently experienced period seems to have dragged like the weight of an unconscious victim in a fire. He must have picked up his phone a hundred times during that day, willing a call or notification from Sylvie while she was on her first shift at Station 24. Unfortunately, he experienced nothing but dead silence. Even now, with his cell remains in his palm while he holds up the back wall during Boden’s morning briefing, and it fails to come to life. She would have gotten off about an hour ago, he hoped that she would at least let him know it finished okay. But really, they hadn’t discussed connecting while on shift, and while she mentioned she would check in afterwards really there was no appointed time. 

Boden’s explanation of Sylvie’s temporary absence is met with a few grumbles from members of the room. It only adds to his own deteriorating mood. He knew he wouldn’t be the only one missing her. Boden explains that it is a staffing shortage which is being worked upon, and in the meantime, Kidd had agreed to help Foster on Ambo. At least that is something, he would hate to have to look at her replacement, an outsider, every shift and dig up so sort of pleasantries.

Acknowledging that his mood is only likely to worsen, he elects to seclude himself in his quaters. Maybe, just maybe he can distract his thoughts of Sylvie with a pile of incident reports.

Just as he takes a breath to push her to the back of his head a soft “Hey” breaks up his effort.

His head snaps up to his doorway. And there she is, Sylvie Brett. Like his thoughts of her have summoned her into his immediate presence. If only he held such a power, she may never leave his side. 

His gaze travels over her immediately, like he would exam a victim at the scene. No marks, bruises, blemishes that he can observe, praise God! She is changed out of her uniform, into short black boots, slim jeans, a deep blue flannel button up shirt, her hair pulled damp and back in a low pony tail. She is smiling of course, and her eyes their typical shinning blue, but she looks… tired.

“Hey? You didn’t go home? What are you doing here? Everything okay?” spills out without giving her any opportunity for respond to any of the questions.

She just smiles wider, and moves into his quarters, “Everything is good. I told you I would check in after my shift, so here I am Captain… checking in,” her voice is in a full-bodied tease.

He grins back at her mocking tone. But also, in genuine glee ‘she is here, she is safe, she is here, she is with him.’

She takes a seat on his bunk, and he rotates his chair to face her, “How was Hawkings?” he asks tentatively. He is actually not sure he wants to hear about the guy, but wants her to be able to talk about it if needed.

“Fine, I mean friendly…” she pauses as a wrinkle etches her forehead “he might have been attempting to be charming but that could just be his personality.”

“Charming? You er… found him charming?” that is not supposed to bother him, but unfortunately it does. ‘Dammit Case you really need to check yourself’

Sylvie thankfully eases the ugly feeling by responding with, “No, I didn’t find him or any of his actions charming, I mean how could I… with what he is accused of doing. I said I thought he was attempting to BE charming. Don’t worry Matt it was very ineffective.”

How did she know he needed that reassurance? Why did he need that reassurance…

“So, he didn’t steal anything while you were on shift?” he asks. Maybe he did, maybe he’s idiot, gets put behind bars this evening and this torturing absence of Sylvie Brett is ceased. He hasn’t even made it through an entire shift and already wants it to end. 

“Not that I could tell. I mean I couldn’t watch him every minute, I tried, sort of, but its not easy in the house. And, when were in the field, my attention is focused on the patient not him. But by the end of shift incident paperwork and inventory all checked out so I guess I am headed back in about 48… after some much needed rest.”

Crap, no such luck. 

She continues, “I don’t know how our friends at intelligence do this so regularly, this surveillance gig, I am horribly exhausted.”

She really does look tired, darkish circles tint just under her sparkling eyes and above her pinked cheek bones. He has to clamp his hands into fists at the urge to cup her face in his hands and rub away those shadows with his thumbs. She is putting too much pressure on herself, this has already started to become taxing, and she is only one shift in. 

Trying to offer her some reassurance and reprieve he seeks to remind her, “Well I don’t think they are typically a one-man crew during surveillance. Did you get any sleep?”

“Not really,” she admits “I kept worrying I would konk out miss him sneaking off the rig. I should go home, but even that seems like too much effort at the present moment.”

His heart tingles, she could have gone straight home to bed, instead she came to 51, to check in with him, that means something…

Just then alarms sound calling the entire house to a vehicle accident.

He stands and she immediately rises off his bunk to follow him, like she would normally to join the team but he instantly remembers this is not the case. She has already done her shift and is heading home.

Quickly he throws a thought into the air, “Hey, why don’t you grab a few Z’s here before you head home. You can use my quarters, get some quiet and uninterrupted sleep. And if you manage more than an hour or so, I’ll wake you when we return, maybe you join 51 for lunch.”

Even in her slightly sleepy state her eyes flash with happiness at his suggestion. “Matt Casey, that idea is utterly perfect. Thank you.”

His chest puffs slightly at her praise. He sucks a breath through his teeth, as his heart does that banging thing again against his ribs, he manages to respond “Good, no problem, I’ll hopefully see you in a few” as he turns away.

“Be safe!” he hears her yell after him as he makes his way past the bunks. 

XXX

The trucks pull back into 51 about three hours later. The call had been a rolling fire in a two-story apartment building. They got everyone out safely with only a few victims requiring oxygen for smoke exposure. Unfortunately clean up on apartment building was always a tedious task.

As they undress from their turnouts, Gallo voices his immediate intentions to begin lunch, which immediately reminds Matt of Sylvie.

He darts towards his quarters, noting the blinds have been drawn as he approaches. He turns the handle and silently slides in. He is earnestly pleased to see her, Sylvie Brett, curled up on her side asleep in his bunk. She seems to have borrowed his CFD Jacket, which had been left on the back of his chair, as it is draped across her torso. His quarters, his bed, his jacket, something possessive rolls through his body at the vision before him. For once he doesn’t try to stamp it down, she’s asleep, there is no one else present, he lets himself feel it. It seems to propel him her direction, as he moves deeper into the room squatting down near her head.   
‘God you are beautiful’ a loud voice chants in his head, then it echoes in his ears and he realizes he has said it aloud to the room. He should be embarrassed but it’s the glaring truth, so he let the words hang in the air with resonance as he continues to study her face. Her brow is relaxed from the rest, long blonde lashes sit delicately on obviously warmed cheek bones, and her lips are flawlessly separated and pinked with her profound inhales and exhales. He even appreciates her moles, a little Marylin Munroe but at the exact same time uniquely and wonderfully Sylvie. 

He lifts a hand to place it on her blonde head, gently stroking at the silky angel locks and allowing his thumb to skim and make small circles on her temple. Her skin is as soft and delicate as her hair, it could be hard to determine each surface except for Matt who is so presently attuned to touching her that he believes he can register the distinct differences in the atoms and molecules under his palm. 

The softest sigh escapes from Sylvie, which draws his attention again to her mouth. The urge to lean forward and brush his lips against hers, like some Prince charming awaking a Sleep Beauty is strong. In fact, it shouts at him like one of those accosting blinking neon signs in his head, ‘Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!’ He wants to. He wants to know how her lips feel, are they as soft and amble as they look? How do they taste? Like her favorite food, sweet rose or pancakes? How does she kiss? Is she shy, quiet and exploratory or commanding and urgent? He reasons he would take it either way, no preference as long as it her.

As he continues to zone in on her lips, he observes them move again, this time his name “Matt…” comes out like an easy plea. His palm freezes in its motions and his eyes widen likely to the size of the moon. ‘Shit!’ Is she more awake than he originally believed, or is she sleeping, dreaming about him? The later is a heady thought, that she may have similar dreams to those that have sweetly tortured him for months. Whatever the reason for his name being drawn out of her mouth, on her breath, he wants it, again and again and again.

He continues to draft circles on the flesh of her temple. This time he says her name aloud, tenderly, intentionally, “Sylvie…” 

“Matt…” She says his name again in a soft echo. He bites his lip, hard, to keep from groaning, dammit that sounds… incredible. Then he watches with slight awe as she wakes, starting with the slow blink of her heavy lashes, as they unveil those glittering sapphires and as her pupils contract to take him in. Then it begins, slow but spectacular like the sunrise, her smile. By the time it is in full force, he is mirroring her in response, although he is certain that his is more goofball than radiant. 

“There she is…” he hums to himself, but she obviously overhears.

“Here I am” she confirms. “What time is it?” 

Matt glances at the watch on his wrist, realizing now that his hand had remained in place on her head. He lifts it as casually as possible, but Sylvie seems to catch his action. She flushes adorably but thankfully doesn’t comment. He is not sure how he would respond to his obvious touches of affection, longing, want… 

He clears his throat, “its just about lunch, you still want to join us?” 

She nods as she sits herself up, as he is rising to his feet, then she reaches above her head arching her back like a cat, her chest strains against the buttons of her shirt, which peaks at the smallest amount of skin and baby blue lace and he immediately looks away. But its too late, that sight is very likely going to be added to his dreams and further fuel his imagination. Jesus, when did he turn back into some horn-dog teenager heathing over a slight hint of skin. 

He starts towards the door to lead them to the break room when she stops him by saying, “Wait, I almost forgot…”

He turns slowly not entirely certain that he can endure much more fuel stoking his internal flame, only to find her looking intently at him, her hand fisted except for a pink finger extended his direction. He can’t help but laugh and grin like an idiot. 

“What?” she says “Can’t leave the deal unsealed”. She of course is referring to his earlier request to promise to be careful, to which she pinky sweared over the phone.

He loops his own finger in hers, “You are the only adult I know that still uses a pink promise as a legitimate form of agreement.”

“You love it” she replies with confidence, as the shake comes to an end. She steps past him and out of his office.

‘Yeah, yeah he really does’ he is truly a sucker. 

XXX

A couple days later Matt is working on some framing at his recent job site. He got rid of walls, now time to erect some new ones. Just as begins nailing out a frame, the phone in his pocket bounces to life. As soon as it is erected and in front of his face he frowns with worry. Sylvie’s name is illuminated across his screen just above the time which indicates she is still on shift. Not that he had forgotten. 

He answers it immediately, “Sylvie are you okay?” rushes out in angst.

“Hey handsome” her voice rings back in his ears.

He blinks, in slow and painful progression. Did she just call him handsome? Aloud? Over the phone? He tries to shake away his shock…

“Sylvie?” he asks again, needing to confirm who he is speaking with, although he could really pick her voice out of any conversation with ease. 

“Yes, its me, do you have another girlfriend that would call you in the middle of her shift?” she asks teasing in her voice.

Matt is now beyond confused, ‘girlfriend?’ she is referring to herself as his girlfriend. What is going on…

She continues, this time with sexy and alluding tone in her voice, “I really miss you Matt”. WHAT? FUCK! That was ummm, …hot, that tone in her voice. He’s never heard it directed towards him. He is really tempted to block out his worry and confusion and given in to whatever alternate reality he currently finds himself in. His blood is steadily leaving his brain, down his chest, below his buckle…

He shakes his head, actually shakes it in an attempt to focus. But she just keeps plowing through, “was wondering if you could pick me up after shift, at the station” she asks with the same tone, but he can also sense a slight distress at its edges. 

“Brett? Are you okay?” He rarely uses her last name anymore except on calls but he does so in this case and with all the Captain’s authority he can muster, he needs a straight answer.

“I’m good” the word is firm. “Just can’t wait to see my man, so what do you say meet me outside 24 at 8 am, pleasssssse….”

‘My man’ damm that sounds good. He has no clue what the hell is going on, but she, Sylvie Brett as asked him for something and he will not refuse her.

“Yes, Ill see you at 8” he responds, already generating a mental check list of what he will need to do to make that occur, given that he is supposed to be starting his shift 51 when she is getting off. Update Sev, call Boden, maybe a relief Captian… 

“Great, see you then…” she replies, a tint of relief in her voice. He hears the bells on her end, “they just started playing my song, got to go…” And then the line is dead.

He stares at the phone still completely dumbfounded, then a notification pops up. A text from Sylvie Brett.

“So sorry, will provide explanation later, but please be there at 8.” X Sylvie.

He responds immediately “I’ll be there” X Matt.

XXX

He arrives at Station 24 at precisely 8 am the next morning. Boden had been easily accommodating when he had explained the situation, well he hadn’t explained the whole exchange, just reported that Sylvie had contacted while on shift, sounded ‘off’, because sexy and flirty seemed inappropriate to share with their boss and had strongly requested his presence at Station 24 at the conclusion of her shift. Boden hadn’t hesitated, trusting his staff like always. Boden himself had tracked down a relief Captain to cover Matt for the first 4 hours of shift, hopefully enough time to figure out what the hell was going on with Sylvie.   
He parked and got out of his vehicle, leaned his body against the passenger’s door as first responders began to trickle out of the building. Finally, she exits the side door, still in uniform and her bag slung her shoulder. She usually showers and changes out, she must have really wanted to get out of there. The minute their eyes connect she picks up her pace, until she is almost jogging across the apron. He studies her face, she is obviously happy to see him, but there is also nervousness and maybe a touch of relief in her eyes. 

He pushes off the truck when she gets within a few steps, he expects her to hault but instead she launches herself into his body, which during collision a surprised “argh” escapes his mouth. Her arms wrapping around his neck and she is fully moulded to him. His arm involuntarily snap like anchors around her torso. God damm she fits perfectly like inserting the last puzzle piece in his arms. 

She moves her head, breath fanning his ear to whisper “Is he behind us, is he watching?”

What? Who? Who’s watching her? His brain screams at red alert. He doesn’t ask it audibly, yet she seems to answer him anyways.

“Hawkings, black jacket, red baseball cap, is he behind us? Is HE watching?” 

Despite his confusion he scans past her shoulder to catch the man she is describing, sure enough although he is moving across the apron, he is definitely taking time to observe their exchange. 

“Yes” he responds, so only she can hear. 

She pulls back slightly so their eyes can meet, but her arms remain securely around his neck, as do his at her back. Hell, if she isn’t letting go neither is he.

“You trust me?” she asks softly. Of course, yes, always… but he doesn’t say that he just issues a brief nod.

“Just go with it” she murmurs.

Her eyes drift close, as she urges their faces together gently with her hand on the back of his head. She tenderly rubs her nose against his, a completely intimate gesture which has his own eyes drifting to closure in delight. She continues it first on one side, then the other while her hands now slowly card through his hair. Its affectionate yet building to steamy and hot in Matt’s mind. Whatever this is, whatever the reason, every nerve ending in his head unanimously screaming for everything she is doing to continue. His hands reflexively fist her jacket, to keep them tethered together, the jaws would be unlikely to extract his hold. He breathes her in while their noses continuing skimming each other, her smell, firehouse exhaust mixed with pure vanilla, starts making him dizzy. Then he feels her warm breath over his mouth, he swears he can already taste her, coffee, and maybe a touch of chocolate. When her lips finally brush against his their velvety smooth and moist. Fireworks erupt in his brain and body, the light, the sound, the heat, mini explosions rocketing off the walls of his mind and physical form, one on top of another so he can’t determine when one starts and another ends. It’s overwhelming yet not even close to enough. MORE, He wants MORE. He can’t wait for whatever she has planned next, absolutely nothing could take him for the perfection of this moment, yet it tragically ends. He feels her pull away, and opens his own eyes to her blown pupils, bright cheeks and slightly agape mouth. He is certain he is her absolute reflection. 

She eases back again, this time allowing her hands to drift down from the nap of his neck to his shoulders and down his chest. He actually shutters as they leave her body and she takes the tiniest step backwards. She glances around quickly, then looks back into his eyes shyly.

“He seems to be gone” she whispers.

All Matt is able to do is nod. There are too many questions, feelings, experiences flying around inside him, he doesn’t trust himself to speak. 

She shifts her stance, then asks quietly “Do you mind taking me to the police station? I need to give some information to Intelligence, I think if know why his former partners aren’t talking…”

“Okay” he manages in response. Answers, likely not to everything bumping around in his head but hopefully there is going to be some answers.


	4. "My Girl"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't know that this was where I was going with this, and I know it cliché, but I really do have a soft spot for the "We are pretending to be in a relationship but really have feelings for each other" trope. Hope that you like it even with it predictability. Please comment!

The drive to the precinct is thankfully quick and easy, because although Matt’s eyes are on the road, his attention is shattered into a billion directions, like tempered glass hitting a sidewalk. The only commonality in the scattered shards is that everyone of them is a thought or feeling involving the woman sitting next to him in the cab of his truck. 

Aside from a quick call to Halstead to inform him they were headed over; Sylvie had remained nervously silent. Even in his peripheral vision, he can observe her tension. Quietly twisting her watch band around her wrist with her fingers, like she is trying to unwind a nut from a striped screw. She is most definitely nervous. Why? Because of Hawkings? Because of the information she had to give to Intelligence? Because of him? Because they almost kissed? He fists the steering wheel to keep from reaching for her hand to ease her motions. To place his hand over hers, skim his thumb across her satin knuckles. Just too touch her again, any tiny part of her. Good god, touching Sylvie Brett was quickly becoming some sort of illicit drug to him, which he just ingested a fairly hefty dosage. His body was still humming like a plucked string on a guitar. The vibration fissuring to every single corner of his body, his chest, his limbs, his toes and fingers. It was just a brush of the nose, of her lips… he is both thrilled and terrified to consider of her effect on him if she was more… deliberate. 

When they arrive inside the police station, Jay is already waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly ushers them both up into a small meeting room. Hailey Upton is seated at the table, immediately rises to meet Sylvie and envelop her in an earnest hug. Sylvie really is loved by everyone and anyone who has the pleasure to know her, Matt thinks again to himself. 

Hailey comments “It’s good to see you girl, I heard my partner here twisted your arm into some police work. Glad to have you on our team.”

Sylvie laughs, “Jay didn’t have to twist anything, he asked for help which I am happy to attempt to provide but I am hardly doing police work.” 

“I doubt that” Hailey responds. “Jay said you came in because you thought you might have something already.”

“Well I’m not sure, really I could be wasting your time with nothing important, it’s just a gut feeling…” she trails off with uncertainty in her voice. 

“Hey Sylvie, you have great instincts, share with us what you’ve got, I bet you a glass of Rose that its more than you think” Jay offers.

Matt shifts his footing awkwardly, and with slight surprise. How does Halstead know her favorite drink?

“Can I ask a question first?” she asks hesitantly.

“Of course,” Hailey says.

“Hawking’s partners, I am assuming they were woman?” 

“Yes, the past three, why?” 

“Well… the first shift I thought he was just being overly friendly… or some attempt at charm, I reasoned to myself that it was maybe his personality. Today’s shift he ‘charm’ became more pointed, like he was flirting but at the same time feeling out my response. I just laughed off the first couple attempts but… he remained persistent…”

Matt fists his hands and shoves them aggressively into his pockets.

Sylvie continues, “…he made comments about our ‘partnership’. How he felt it was important to be ‘close’. But not in a ‘we should be friends’ or ‘I want to have your back’ kinda way… it was…”

“…like a guy trying to get in your pants?” Hailey finishes for her.

“Yes. It felt really intentional, not a, I like you and am interested in you but I have a plan or reason… and I remembered that Jay said blackmail might be the reason his former partners were complacent,” she says.

Jay finishes this time “So you were theorizing that he got them engaged in some sort of relationship, sexual or otherwise.”

“It is against regulations,” Sylvie comments “to be in any sort of relationship with your Ambo partner. Not that I haven’t seen that rule broken but it could be something he used against them if he did, you know… get in their pants”. 

She blushes adorably when she re-uses Upton’s words.

“It’s a good theory Brett,” Halstead comments “something we can look into with the former partners. What did you do with his advances, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well I sort of panicked, as his attempts were unnerving. I told him I was in a relationship. That didn’t seem to deter his efforts so… I…” she glances Matt’s direction.   
The clogs fall into place in Matt’s head and the mechanism immediately starts rotating, her flirty conversation, her actions in front of the firehouse, they were a shield or protection, against Hawking’s attempts. Matt has a mixture of emotions around this realization. He’s impressed and rapt by her inventiveness and intelligence, not that he should be surprised given the years he has seen her improvise in the field. He experienced again, that unaccustomed jolt of honor and delight at the realization that even while handling the situation she had reached out to him for assistance. She constantly surprised him with that one. Seeking him out for help, hearing and considering his opinion like it had meaning. He thought again, she doesn’t need help. Sylvie Brett is bad ass, independent and fierce all on her own, but being willing or recognizing the need for support from others on occasion, well that is real strength and bravery. The last emotions are a little more unsettling, disappointment. He scolds himself ‘You knew it wasn’t real, dummy’, no matter how much you might have wanted it to be… but dammed for him it felt real, honest, pure…

Sylvie’s eyes are still locked with his, as she seems to search for words to explain her actions to Halstead and Upton. Matt willingly comes to her rescue, “…So she called me under the guise of being my girlfriend, had me pick her up from 24 this morning and she… or we… made it apparent that she was taken.”

Sylvie seems to sigh with some sort of relief. That he took over the explanation or that he comprehends the actions she took? He is not certain. 

Matt notices Jay’s eyes move definitively between him and Sylvie, then a slow smile spread across his face framed at Sylvie.

“Well, I’m know from past experience Sylvie, that you would have been convincing on that front,” Jay says with a chuckle.

Matt feels his eyes narrow, and his teeth clench causing an uncomfortable tick to formulate in his jaw. That is the second time that Halstead has eluded to some sort of flirty interaction between himself and Sylvie. And for the second time he is having to figuratively bat down the green-eyed monster that seems to grow at this consideration. 

Upton breaks past the monster to continue the conversation, “This might actually be a good thing…” she speaks aloud. “If that has been his preferred or consistent method, having him come up with and utilize something else is likely to have him off his game. He could fumble another approach. We should maintain the plan. Are you two good with keeping up the rouse in the interim?”

Is he okay with Sylvie pretending to be his girlfriend? Yes! It might be unhealthy torture, listening to her flirty comments, having her touch him in a romantic way, but the answer is undoubtedly ‘HELL YES!’. He responds with something that he hopes doesn’t come off as eager as he feels, “I’ll follow Sylvie’s lead.” 

Sylvie bits her lip and offers him a shy side eye, “Yeah, we’ve got it” she confirms. 

The meeting wraps up immediately afterwards, Halstead and Upton indicating they will follow up with Sylvie’s theory with the former partners. Matt agrees to drive Sylvie home, offering that he and Sev will return her car after their shift is complete. It’s wholly unnecessary but he insists walking her up to her apartment, reasoning that its only because she looked ready to pass out in his truck. She walks into the apartment with him trailing, dumping her bag and flopping on the couch. 

“So…” Matt finds himself saying, “I guess we are dating?” God, does that sound as stupid in aloud as it did in his head? 

“I guess we are…” she says tentatively. “I’m sorry Matt. Getting you involved in this, in this way…”

He rushes forward both in action and words, sitting down on the couch and angling himself toward her he says, “No apologies, I am happy to help you in anyway I can”.

To help her, not that he wouldn’t help Intelligence but if he’s being honest it is for her. He would do anything for her.

She smiles, “Of course you are. But I’ll try not to put you out too much, I mean it will probably just be the occasional call or maybe another pick up if absolutely necessary. It doesn’t have to be as directly obvious as this morning on the apron. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Uncomfortable? The only uncomfortable part of being in a pretend relationship with Sylvie maybe the blood rushing below his belt buckle. Does she really think that she otherwise made him uncomfortable? 

“Sylvie, I meant what I said at the police station, I will follow your lead… I completely trust you.” He adds with quiet omission, “and it was definitely NOT uncomfortable.”

She stares at him, their blue eyes colliding together which seems to be electrifying the air. He can’t help himself, his eyes glide down to her mouth as her tongue darts out to lick her bottom lip. He immediately remembers their divine texture, and the minute taste. An evil voice in his head suggests that perhaps practice is appropriate for the guise of the relationship they will be playing. Instead he bites the inside of his cheek, HARD, to keep that particular suggestion from ringing out between them.

“I should let you get some rest, get myself back to 51” he says, he needs to extract himself.

“Right” she agrees. 

He rises making his way slowly towards the door. As much as he knows he needs to leave, he doesn’t want too. He turns back with his hand on the knob having just pulled the door open, “You coming to Molly’s after 51’s shift?”

She smiles, that 110 mega watt smile, that sucks the air from any room he is standing in… 

“I’ll see you there… handsome!” she says playfully.

He is completely sunk.

XXX

Molly’s seems quiet to Matt. It is a Wednesday, but even then, a bar typically attended by first responders doing shift work doesn’t mean that busy nights are only Friday and Saturday. Yet he is fine with the thinned-out crowd. He and Kelly have hunkered down at a table and are on a second round as they easily float between short conversations and the football game on the flat screen. 

He of course notices her the minute she enters. It’s like radar or sonar he has developed over the past months when it comes to Sylvie. He watches as she practically skips across the threshold to Stella who is tending the bar. He struggles to drag his eyes back to the game as he takes her in. She is wearing tall boots this time, which hug her toned calf muscles, with dark formfitting jeans. He knows he is staring too hard at her ass because he has registered that they are Levi’s from the signature tiny red flag on the back pocket. He watches her climb up on the foot rail in front of the bar to lean over with an enthusiastic hug to her best friend. The butt pockets stretch over her ass in ideal placement, right where his hands could be, he muffles a groan by quickly downing the last of his beer. He offers to grab another for Kelly and makes his way to Hermann, to further his effort to stop ogling. When he gets back to the table, Sylvie is sitting, Rose in hand, across from Sev at their table. He is forced or blessed to take the chair next to her, he concedes that the jury is still out. 

Kelly starts relaying to Sylvie one of the outrageous calls from their earlier shift, a drunken college kid who got stuck in an air duct as part some sorority dare. Just as Sev is reaching the hysterics of the story, Sylvie glances past Kelly’s shoulder to the door and her posture immediately stiffens. 

Matt tracks the direction of her stare, to immediately recognize the black jacket and red baseball cap from a few days previous, it’s Hawkings. Matt feels his own spine snap to attention, as he watches Hawkings take in the room. 

“What is he doing here?” Sylvie says in a hushed voice for only him and Sev to hear.

“I don’t know, he has never been here before,” Matt says. His eyes remain trained on Hawkings, like he is following a known predator.

Sev asks with confusion, “Who?” he starts to turn to the door, but Sylvie instinctively grabs the fabric of his sleeve to deter him. 

“It’s Hawkings. He just walked in the front door… you think he is looking for me?” Sylvie asks with a slight tremor in her voice. “Is he trying to confirm my story?”

“Not certain, but he is definitely coming this direction” Matt mutters. He immediately locks eyes with Kelly and in his most direct voice states, “Sylvie and I are dating, she is and has been my girlfriend for months, sell it”. 

Severide’s eyebrows jump to his hairline and his jaw becomes unhinged but to his credit he schools his expression just as Hawkings arrives at the end of their table. Matt slings his arm across the back of Sylvie’s chair to rest his palm on her shoulder issuing a brief squeeze. She immediately leans into him, her other shoulder and back pressed against his chest. It seems effortless, like she had done so a hundred times previous. She is soft and warm, and again smells delicious. She plasters on a smile to greet Hawkings.

“Hawkings… welcome to Molly’s” she says, like she is greeting any other person who walks in the door. Despite her obvious discomfort from his presence she plays the part well. She immediately follows up with introduction, pointing at Kelly, “Hawkings, this is Lieutenant Kelly Severide, Squad 3, and Captain Matt Casey Engine 51, also my… boyfriend.”

She trips over the boyfriend title a little, likely because she has never said it aloud in reference to him. Maybe that practice was actually a good idea. Matt begins making small encouraging circle with his thumb on her shoulder. Attempting to easy her tension and let her know that she is safe.

Kelly jumps right in shoving a hand in front of Hawking’s for a shake. “Hey, good to meet you” he says.

Matt uses his other hand to shake with Hawkings, while keeping Sylvie tucked against him. While issuing a deliberate and forceful squeeze in his grip he says, “Yeah, guess you are the lucky bastard that gets to ride around with my girl”. It’s meant to be joking, the bastard part but he is not positive it comes off that way. It is the truth though; the guy is a really a bastard. 

“Yeah lucky me” Hawkings responds, but it is blank. Matt can’t decipher his intent.

Kelly jumps in again, “What brings you to Molly’s? he asks. “Don’t think we have had the pleasure previously?”

Hawkings seems to attempt to play it off, “Just heard that this is where the men and woman of 51 frequent, since I’m riding shotgun with one of yours thought it was time to become acquainted.”

Sylvie’s hand moves to rest on Matt’s thigh, and she issues a strong squeeze. Matt bats down the immediate thought at just how close her hand is to his crotch because now is absolutely not the time. She is actually communicating. It’s like physical telepathy between them, the mutual realization that Hawkings is indeed checking the legitimacy of her relationship. What’s his plan? Does he figure there is some wiggle room between them? That their pretend relationship is not iron clad? Fuck that! He tugs her closer, its an attempt to have her in his protective bubble but also a silent but visible claim to his previous words, ‘MY GIRL!’

“So, new partner, mind if I join you guys?” he asks.

Matt wants to tell him to take a hike, but Sylvie speaks first, “Sure, Matt and I were just headed up to the bar to grab another round for the table, what can we get you?”

Hawkings nods to the empty long necks on the table, “Those look good.”

“Coming up” she says smiley pleasantly at Hawkings while sliding off the chair. While doing so she grabs Matt’s hand that had been resting on her shoulder, and swiftly interlocks their fingers to give him a little tug. 

“Come on handsome…” she says in that sultry voice “time to buy your woman another round.”


	5. "Better than my Grandmother's Strawberry Rhubarb Pie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing some heat with this one!!!

They grab another round of beers from Kidd at the bar. He and Sylvie quietly agree that she can’t very well up and leave, so they will need to spend at least a small amount of time playing out the conversation. 

When they return to the table, Kelly appears to be making nice in a series of questions and comments regarding Squad 12 at Hawking’s station. He even expertly slides in a comment about the Lieutenant on that crew hounding him for a demo on extraction. Matt has to admit that it’s a nice set up by Severide, to get him entry to the house later with fewer questions. Not that it probably matters, Hawkings only presents to Matt as uninterested in the topic.

When there is a break, Hawkings turns to Matt, “So Captain, how did you land a knockout like Brett here? What’s your secret?”

‘You are shitting me?’… Matt thinks internally. This is his play? Is he really asking for pointers on how to get with Sylvie? Fake relationship or not he is not offering this scumbag even a crumb.

“I didn’t do anything to land Sylvie, Hawkings. Us, getting together, that was all her. I was the chickenshit not wanting to change our relationship, terrified to risk losing of one of my best friends, but she had the good sense not to let that stand. My girl can be determined…” he trails off catching her gaze. The statement was a little close to the bullseye, but the truth, he has been a complete chicken shit, not wanting to mess with what had become one of the most important relationships in his life. But that’s the best way to sell a lie right, embed with strings of truth. 

“So you were friends…” Hawkings questions.

Sylvie speaks this time, but not facing Hawkings as they are still locked together in a stare, “Yeah, good friends, and then one day attraction got added to the adoration and admiration I already had for him.” She places her palm on his chest, it practically sears his skin through his shirt. He sucks in a quick breath like he is trying to mask the pain. Only its not remotely painful, its nothing but pleasure. She continues in a very flirty voice “I suddenly had a horrible time resisting him in his Captain’s polo and those red suspenders, so just decided I just needed to jump him.”

Matt gulps, hard, unable to tear his eyes from her face after those words. Is it true? Any of it? All of it? The adoration and admiration are mutual, but the attraction, could it be shared? He assumed this was one sided, but the thought of her jumping him… that was hot a fuck. Did his Captain’s uniform really have that effect on her? He has never considered his uniform sexy, especially his turnout gear, but if Sylvie has a thing for… Shit, he would wear a fricken garbage bag if she asked. 

Kelly interrupts the trajectory of his heady thoughts, with a joking sell of his own. “Way to go Hawkings, you got those two started again, now we are all going to be subjected to their love-sick PDA. I already said it once tonight and I will again, get a room you two!” Kelly issues them both a wink at the end of his sentence. 

Well done Sev, Matt thinks again to himself.

Sylvie turns appropriate deep shade of red. Even that is hot to him. Matt leans down to whisper in her ear, “I think Kelly has given us an opening to get out of here, if you want.” She seems to snuggle closer into his whisper causing his lips accidently brush delicate the shell of her ear. He registers the tiniest of moans escape as like a quiver from her throat. Damm! That didn’t seem like it was part of their façade… more involuntary. Like she is responding to him. A similar reaction to their exchange on the apron, the way her pupils were blown and her mouth parted with expectancy. 

Sylvie takes the lead again in response, but its not directed to either of the other men at the table, she is fully directing to him, “It is an excellent suggestion Severide, what do you say handsome, to ditching this place for a little more privacy?” When she finishes she bites her bottom lip with her teeth, as her eyes seem to dance awaiting his reply.

“Definitely!” comes out as a horse sputter.

She smiles widely, then once again slides off her seat. He immediately follows the action. He thinks that they are just going to slip out when the dirtbag quickly slams back the remainder of his beer, and says “I’ll walk out with you guys.”

Severide shoots Matt a look which mirrors Matt’s own thoughts. Is this guy for real? He is obviously up to something. Anyone else would have read his and Sylvie’s exchange as an obvious message that they wanted to be alone. But not a jerk, with ulterior motives. 

Matt chooses to ignore Hawkings’ self proclaimed invite. He simply helps Sylvie into her jacket and places a protective and guiding hand on the small of her back to direct her towards the door. Once hitting the evening air, he grabs quickly at her hand, and tosses back at curt “Later!” to their unwelcomed chaperone. Sylvie is kinder, bidding a “Nite Hawkings, see you next shift” over her shoulder as he tugs her down the side-walk.

Matt doesn’t halt their forward movement or escape, he just moves them towards his truck. They didn’t come together, but Hawkings doesn’t need to know that. Thankfully Sylvie’s vehicle is not in the immediate vicinity. When they get to his truck, he opens the passenger door for her to get inside. She turns towards him perhaps to say something about her vehicle, but her eyes dart past him and widen slightly.

She mutters, “The guy really can’t take a hint. It’s creepy.” 

“He’s still watching?” Matt asks through a locked jaw. His disbelief in this smucks’ behavior is quickly slipping into full blown irritation. 

“Yeah, sitting in his car across the lot. Let just get out of here Matt…”

“Wait…” Matt finds himself saying. He knows he said he would follow her lead, but… He gently lays his hands on her perfectly curved hips and eases her backwards to trap against the side of his pick-up. Her hands easily glide to his chest as her head tilts upwards. Her tongue darts quickly across her lips leaving a glistening trail of moisture. She gazes at him, a myriad of emotions on her sparklingly eyes… anticipation, interest, maybe want, and a whole lot of trust. 

He chants internally ‘it’s a role’, he is selling a fake relationship. He is doing this to assist Intelligence, to help her, to ward off unwanted advances, to keep her safe from attempts at blackmail… but he wont lie to himself he knows those aren’t his only motives. 

The purest truth is… he wants too. He has wanted to kiss her for months. When she moans over her first sip of coffee each morning at the station. When her face is wrecked with tears from the loss of her mother. When she is being a dork with her attempt at an Australian accent. When she commands the scene at an accident. When she lights up speaking about her baby sister. When she looks at him with worry, and mouths ‘be safe’ before he runs into a burning building. When she laughs uninhibited with the group at Mollys’. Every time, and many many more times in between. 

He leans forward, titling his head to slant his mouth of hers. Her eyes flutter closed like butterfly wings, as he feels her rise onto her toes. He pauses, his lips a pant from hers, its a silent request for permission.

“Please…” seeps from her mouth. It’s like something between a plead and a prayer in Matt’s ears. 

The word is like the last grain of sand that had been holding back flooding waters.

He lets his own eyes flitter closed at the last possible moment. It’s a soft brush his lips over hers at first pass, recognizant of what she had started in front of Station 24. But he doesn’t plan on stopping there, not tonight, not this time. He recalls his last observed action of her delicious mouth, those moistened pink lips, and permits himself to start with a small taste. He traces her previous movement with his own tongue, a quick sweep along the seam of her mouth. She tastes fruity this time, perhaps remnants of an earlier wine or a fruit-filled lip gloss. She exhales into his mouth a bottomless moan which he swallows it with pleasure, ‘God, he has never heard a sound so utterly prefect.’

She fists his sweater that had been under her palms, jerking him that minuscule closer and crushes her entire mouth to his. ‘Heaven help him’, he had thought this was going to be slow and building, but obviously he was mistaken. Her lips are eager, and as hungry as he has been feeling for months. They match each other, pressing, tugging, sucking, then open mouth exploration, their tongues stroking to the release his own raw groan, which echoes in his own ears like some sort of wilder-beast. Her hands have now released their grip on his sweater and are a flurry of activity on his body. Each of his muscles seems to jump to attention like a soldier, under her palms and kneading fingers. Their combined movements are a frenzy which seems to be matching the fever panning out in his body, an intense heat that already has him sweating yet tiny chills that erupt without warning under her touch. Even his own hands seem unable to remain in one location for more than a moment, an urgent need to explore every inch of her body. She is toned in all the right places and soft in all the others. His body pins her more deliberately between him and the truck, like he is trying to meld or melt into hers. She shifts her entire torso creating a delectable but tormenting friction, her crushed breasts rubbing against his chest, her heated pelvis against the steadily growing engorgement under his jean fly. 

He needs more, wants more… His mouth breaks from her lips and he drags his open mouth across her jawline. She opens to him presenting her neck like an all you can eat buffet. He doesn’t hesitate, as one of her hands now grips at his hair directing the onslaught of his mouth. Her smell is more intense in this position or location, that pure vanilla that had dizzied him during their previous embrace is so potent he is certain she would be as rich and smooth as fully churned old-fashioned vanilla bean ice cream. He tests out this belief with a quick lick on her neck, sure enough she is as sweet as he believed. She shutters beautifully at his taste test, so he sucks at the same location, followed by the gentle scrape of his teeth. She shutters again, so profusely that his own body seems to shake in the wake of hers. He drags his lips lower, continuing a rotation of licks, sucking and scratching with his teeth, until he is nuzzling his nose into the collar of her shirt at the satiny skin just above her collar bone. When he hits that spot she arches her back, her hands that been continuing their heady exploration on his body grip hard, one on the back of his neck and the other on his ass. 

He hears her whimper and breathless murmur “Oh god Matt, don’t stop.”

Although she meant it as encouragement the word 'stop' offers him a tiny dose of their present reality, ‘Stop, they need to stop’. They are in a fricken parking lot, with an unwanted peeping tom likely still across the rows.

“Shit” he says into her neck. He pulls his head back to meet her eyes. It has to be the most eructating task he has ever preformed. 

When their eyes meet he starts speaking “Sylvie, I…”

“No, Matthew Casey, do not! Do not issues some gentleman like apology, you do it and ill…”

“…I’ll stomp on your foot in frustration.” She finishes with resolve in her eyes. 

It escapes him without restraint, a full unencumbered laugh which has him throwing his head back. God, only Sylvie Brett. He sobers up when his gaze returns to hers. She appears to be trying to hold a stern face but already cracking under witnessing his delight with the twitches of a smile at the corners. 

He attempts to school himself, responding with “well that is something I’d like to avoid, it sounds painful”.

“It would be” she agrees. 

“I won’t apologize Sylvie, that was…”

“… better than my grandmother’s strawberry rhubarb pie.” She interrupts.

Matt arches a brow and smirks, “Having never tasted said pie, I was and will go with… incredible!”

“Her pie is better than anything on this planet, trust me” she offers in assurance.

“And that kiss was better than that?” he clarifies.

“Hell Yes!” she responds with absolute affirmation.

This time they both smile and laugh, together. He feels himself leaning in again, slowly like the gentle tug on the tether which connects them. This time it is Sylvie that pumps the breaks, laying her palm on his chest, to silently say ‘wait’. 

“Matt… I want to talk, about this…” she makes a pointing motion between their chests with her other hand. “and I’m not referring to the fake relationship we are portraying.”

“I want that too” he says honestly, while tucking a soft lock of hair behind her ear. In doing so he gets a glance at his watch, which makes him wince inside. 

Either it is not completely internal or she now able to dive right into his head, a terrifying thought, because her beautiful brow contorts. “What?” she asks.

He says it again “I want that too, but its nearing midnight and you start your shift in a few hours. I need you completely rested before you have to deal with that asshat Hawkings.” Speaking of the jerk, Matt takes a discreet glance over his shoulder, thankful to discover that he is gone.

“So when?” she asks tentatively and perhaps with the same level of disappointment as him.

“I guess a couple days, your shift, my shift, then breakfast, together?” It sounds like an unhealthy eternity in Matt’s mind but he doesn’t have a better offer. During either of their shifts will likely result in bells ringing and either of them being pulled away.

“Until breakfast…” she says, rising to her toes again to place a brief, chaste and hard kiss to his lips. Then she escapes his grasp. She saunters away, hips and ass swaying like she is waving goodbye. “Later handsome” she calls back in that voice that heats his insides. This time Matt grins like a clown, reasonably certain that that last comment was not at all for show.


	6. "I didn't need to pretend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its confession time for both Sylvie and Matt. I choose not to bring the Dawson relationship into this story, because I really needed a break from it myself. Just wanted something less complicated for a little while. Please let me know what you think!

Matt arrives back at the loft, surprised to find Kelly hanging out on the sofa since he and Sylvie had ducked out of Molly’s before him. Although they had spent a good amount of time making out like teenagers in the parking lot, so… perhaps his timeline is a little skewed.

The minute Kelly’s gaze connects with Matt he smirks, and toss him a beer asking “and where have you been?”

Matt attempts to ignore him, just shaking his head as he set the cold brew on the counter, shrugs out of his shoes and jacket, and then moves to occupy the chair across from Kelly. 

“Ever the gentleman Case, with the refusal to kiss and tell,” Kelly adds. 

Matt’s eyebrows climb in face in shock. Did Sev see them in the parking lot? Did others? It was bad enough that Hawkings was a willing witness but what about others from 51. He and Sylvie hadn’t even got to talk about what that was… yet.

“What did you see?” he asks in an accusatory voice. 

Sev chuckles “Nothing, other than your display in Molly’s but from that response I kinda wish I had.” 

Matt rolls his eyes and huffs out a breath. “You are in the ‘need to know’ category” Matt retorts. He is not sure why he is being so protective right this moment, perhaps a desire to treasure what that moment had become. Or maybe just self preservation, as he is not entirely certain of the current status of their relationship before their planned breakfast, perhaps it is not wanting to be too presumptuous or hopeful. 

Kelly responds “Okay, I don’t need all the details, but you did drag me into something with Hawkings tonight, and if I’m going to be looking out for Brett some sort of explanation would assist me with that.”

Damm, that’s both reasonable and logical. Sev would do a better job of protecting Sylvie if he at somewhat aware of the plan. 

Matt launches into a vague explanation “Sylvie’s been making some progress in terms of determining how Hawkings was able to get his previous partners to turn a blind eye. Going off the blackmail theory from Halstead, she thinks he had previously developed relationships with his other partners, which is against CFD regulations.” 

“Why does she think that is his form of blackmail?”

“Hawkings had become overly friendly with her while on shift, alluding to something other than a professional partnership.” 

“He was hitting on her?” Kelly questions, with slight older brother protectiveness in his voice. It makes Matt smile.

He continues with the explanation, “Poorly, but yes. Regardless, the attention made her… uncomfortable so she made up a story about us, her and I, being together. Intelligence is aware, they want us to continue the ruse as it might force Hawkings to use some method of persuasion, in hopes that he will fuck it up. We thought that would just be around Station 24 or the occasional call. Didn’t expect the bastard to show up at Molly’s tonight.”

“So, to recap… you are ‘pretending’ to be Brett’s boyfriend?”

“Yeah” Matt responds. 

“Right!” Kelly affirms with a scoff at its tail.

“Just say it…” Matt says.

“Say what?” Kelly fanes in innocence. 

“Out with it Sev!”

“Come on man, this is either the most ingenious or stupidest thing you have ever done. ‘Pretending’ to be in a relationship with Brett, the girl that you had it bad for the past year but are too terrified to do anything about it.” 

Matt would deny it, but he already admitted the same in his little speech at Molly’s earlier, so he just nods at his friend. Yup, genius or idiot, jury is still deliberating. 

Sev sees this as an opportunity to continue. “I have to say, aside from the story about you two getting together, the rest of it looked pretty real from the bleachers.”

“It feels real” Matt mutters more to himself than his best friend.

Severide’s smile morphs to full on to high-beam setting.

“Good!”

Matt sends him a raised brow, “Good?”

“Hey, whatever the reason, if this brings the you two together, finally… I’ll be the first one to say I’m happy for you both”. 

“Really?” Matt asks.

“Yeah, you’re different with Brett. Happier. Actually, the happiest I’ve ever seen you. Like she has taught you to enjoy your life. It’s good to see on you man.” 

Another good point for his best friend, and yet another he can not deny or argue. Everything about Sylvie makes him happy. Even when she is sad and torn up inside, he is heartbroken but so elated that she chooses the share it with him, to include him. 

“Thanks” Matt finds himself responding “I don’t fully know how Sylvie and I are defining our actual relationship as of yet, so for now…”

Kelly nods “its under my hat, whatever it is, I’ll even try to shield it from Stella for the time being, but I don’t know how long that will last, my woman is also…. determined”. 

Matt chuckles. “Understood.” He volley’s back. 

“So now the only question that remains is my role?” Kelly says. 

Matt frowns. “Your role?”

“Next week I’m joining Brett at Station 24,” Kelly says. “Do I play the loyal best friend or the protective older brother?”

Matt smiles, thankful for the way in which Kelly cares for family. 

“I’ll let you decide.” 

XXX

The call comes later the next day while she is on shift. The display of his phone flashes ‘Sylvie Brett’ and he finds himself already smiling just at the sight of it.  
He answers “Hey!”

“Hey Handsome!” she purrs in response. Fake relationship or not he really enjoys that particular title from her lips. 

“How’s your day been?” he asks like a dutiful boyfriend, but in actuality its because he wants to know. 

“It’s actually been great.” She responds.

“Really?” 

“Yup, Hawkings called in sick this morning, I’ve been working with a relief medic. It been really nice just to do my job for the day, rather than trying to keep an eagle eye on you know who.”

Matt feels the formation of a frown overtake his features, “He called in sick? That’s not at all suspicious. He seemed fine last night.” His last sentence oozes of sarcasm. 

“Perhaps we made him ill, you know being witness to, what did Kelly call it… our ‘love-sick PDA’?”

Matt recollection of their kiss against his truck hits causes a heated flashover to every corner of his mind. The greediness of her mouth, the taste of her on the column of her neck, her amazing curves under his hands… He must get caught up in the memory, because he fails to respond audibly. This causes Sylvie to start chanting his name.

Matt? Matt are you still there?”

“Yup, still here” he manages to form as actual words. 

“Where did you go off to?” she asks, he can hear both curiosity and concern in her voice. 

“I’ll tell you later?” he says, after their talk he thinks to himself.

“Sure. Sooooo, was thinking about breakfast” she says. “Was wondering if you wanted to come to my place after your shift, rather than a restaurant… for the talk we wanted to have?”

“Yes!” he come out like an eager child who has been promised a daytrip to the fair grounds.

She giggles, its equal to the melody to his favorite song. Maybe even better. 

“Okay I’ll see you 9 am, my place, don’t you be late” she teases.

Not a chance, he thinks to himself. 

XXX

After his shift, a shower and change out at the station he arrives at her apartment precisely at 9:00 am. Wrapping his knuckles on the door with a mixture of nervousness, anticipation and excitement a mix in his body and mind. 

When she pulls it open, he is greeted with her smile in full and mighty force. It immediately warms every place in his body. Its really like stepping out of the air-conditioning of an airport into some tropical paradise. He then notes that she has her cell phone attached to her ear, and she mouths the name ‘Halstead’ as she points at the mobile with her other hand. 

He bites the inner side of his bottom lip. Of course, it has to be Halstead on the other end of the line. He doesn’t hate the man; he is actually a solid guy. He just doesn’t want to hear anything that might cause the materialization of his pesky green monster. But really who is he kidding, the minute she mouthed his name those glowing green eyes lite up internally.

Sylvie motions again with her hand for him to come in, when he doesn’t move, she rolls her eyes adorably, grabs his wrist and tugs him into her apartment.  
She continues the phone call as he finally moves on his own accord, busying himself with removing his jacket. “Yup Matt just arrived, I can fill him in” she says locking herself to him with her eyes. 

He can’t hear Halstead’s response, but watches Sylvie’s face and chest take on a deep shade of fuchsia. Then her eyes dart from his, as she bites her pinked bottom lip. Was Halstead flirting with her again? 

“Okay Jay, will do” she responds, as gaze returns to him, and then shifts to some sort question. “Later” she replies. Hanging up she lays the phone on the kitchen counter. 

She pauses to take him in, now that her attentions is not divided. “What’s that look?” she asks, motioning in a circle with her finger at his face. She is now approaching him like she is trying to get a better read. 

“What look?” he tries to deny, horribly.

“That ‘I just wrestled with a porcupine but I’m trying not to let it show’ face? My childhood Labrador used to make it after I scolded him for chasing the critters. It some combination of pain, shame and self loathing”. 

If he wasn’t trying desperately to school his response right now, he might have broken it to gush about how cute she is with her farm girl references. 

She continues to study him, then its like he watches the light bulb flicker on above her head in understanding. “Matt Casey, are you jealous? She asks with disbelief and perhaps amusement in her voice.

“I… Fuck… Yes, I’m sorry,” he says. Then he yammers on “I know I have absolutely no right to be. In a fake relationship or a real one. We haven’t even discussed the current state of our actual relationship, or what you or I want that to be, not that being a relationship makes this Neanderthal tendency any more attractive. And you don’t have to explain your past or current relationship with Jay to me…”

She cuts off his ramblings by placing her index finger to lips. The contact immediately silences him. 

“Matt, I don’t have a past or current relationship with Jay, at least not in the context I believe you are referring too.”

He frowns, wondering if he misunderstood the affection or exchanges he witnessed in Jay’s presence. 

Sylvie continues, “A couple months ago, Foster and I were hanging out at some posh club she wanted to try. Emily, of course ended up hooking up with some beauty in the corner, so I decided to duck out early. I literally ran into Jay while exiting the club, like we almost knocked each other down on our asses. Thankfully he has the reflexes of a cop to keep us upright. I immediately recognized him and started to apologize but he cut me off, called me Stacey and embraced me like we were long lost lovers. Then he started tugging me down the sidewalk, quickly explaining that he was following a suspect ahead of us. The guy was suspicious and kept glancing around him, so I went along with the ruse at Jay’s request. We walked for like 15 minutes like we were ‘together’ and then the guy went into an apartment building. Jay thanked me for my cooperation and called me an Uber. That was it, some pretend hand holding, flirty conversation and laughter. He insisted on buying me a drink the next time we ran across each other at Molly’s as a thankyou although that was really unnecessary. That said I did make him buy me the really good Rose.”

“So, this fake relationship thing, you did that with Halstead?” Matt clarified. Why did that idea have to bother him so.

“Well yes, I guess…” she says. “But it was different with him than it has been with you?”

“Different how?” Matt immediately asks.

“I see Jay like I see Kelly, a sweet but annoying brother. The ruse with him was wholly acting…” she says and continues… “But with you…” 

“With me…” he prompts too eagerly.

“It was the truth Matt, what I said to Hawkings and Severide at Molly’s. In the past years you have truthfully become the person I admire and adore in my life, truly important and like a best friend. In the middle of that there were these moments that kept happening. When you were being your wonderful self, you were so good to me, and I got swept up in that little by little and suddenly all I wanted to do… was kiss you. I fought it, told myself I couldn’t feel that way or want those things. That you didn’t want anything to change, it would be too weird for you… given our knowledge of each others previous relationships. But on the apron at 24… Matt any affection or obvious attraction that I directed towards you during our ruse, it was real for me. I didn’t need to pretend at all…”

Any further declaration she planned on providing he cuts off, his mouth slams into hers, likely bruising them both. Its hard and chaste and quick. Yet when he retreats, and takes her in, she looks beautifully stunned and stated. 

“Me too” he says beaming with delight. 

“Me too?” 

“It has been the same for me, as you described. Sylvie, I have always considered you a friend, maybe initially mostly a friend to Gabby, but an important part of 51. When she left, Gabby… I kinda entered a in a tail-spin into this ugly hole. Even though I knew that relationship was take that trajectory far before she left, it still hit me that way. When I finally started digging myself out of it, I was surprised to find you there, at the edge, ready and willing to help me climb out. Really that shouldn’t have been a shock given the person you choose to be, but… I appreciated it all the same. I just kept thinking how much I wanted to talk to you. Then that morphed to how good you look when you smile, how I enjoy hearing you laugh. I started day-dreaming about you, replaying our conversations or laughing at something funny you did. Memorizing your face and the way you look at me. Everything became better with you and everything has been better since you. Wanting more with you crept up on me silently, blindly, before I could put walls in place. But I don’t want any walls, I want to see where we can take this, not pretending… for real… because it’s real for me too…”

This time it she is the one to hastily cut off any further declaration, gripping the front of his shirt and tugging him to her pump mouth for another greedy kiss.  
Her mouth was already open to him, an invitation to taste her yet again, which he is destitute to refuse. His tongue immediately swirls and strokes around hers, picking up the remnants of a bold coffee sweetened with rich cream. She fists his shirt ferociously like a she was gripping the bar on a plunging roller-coaster. The fabric of his shirt becomes taunt across his shoulders and chest to the point he wonders if the stitches will release. Her action has pulled at the few hairs that tend to dot his chest creating a tiny and yet pleasurable discomfort under her palms. His hands don’t seem to be wasting time either, as they immediately reach for her ass. He’s an ass man, he knows it and Sylvie’s is perfectly sculpted under his palms. When he issues a testing squeeze of the rounded flesh, Sylvie immediately jumps encircling his hips with her legs. They seem to simultaneously moan into each other mouths at the immediate connection of their heated centers. 

Similar to their intense exchange in the parking lot at Molly, kissing each other seems to ignite as quick as flash paper, and Matt becomes aware that the immediate course of their make out session is being plotted in the direction of Sylvie’s bedroom. However, a heady difference enters Matt’s mind after their conversation. This is real! This, what he has been longing, wanting for months is actually happening, he can’t fuck any of this up. 

He releases her mouth with a loud pop which rebounds around her small apartment. 

“Wait…” he says his voice so horse and gravelly he barely recognizes it as his own. He sets her ass on the kitchen counter, placing his palms on the cool surface as anchors. 

“Argh, we really need to work on your timing in terms of such interruptions Captain,” she says with slight frustration and a little shake to his body where she still has her hands in his shirt. But there is a teasing smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. 

“Noted” he says with his own chuckle. 

He pauses, looking into her face, attempting to recall the reason he had ceased their pleasant engagement. 

Then he sees her and remembers. Her pupils blown to the size of saucers, cheeks are hiked high and brightly red and her mouth is swollen and wet. She is the essence of sexy in her current state. He wants her. The want was present before, but now, after their small confessions its like the attraction and desire have engulfed him like a burning star overcomes the darkness. 

He wants to dive right back in, but instead he honestly says, “Sylvie, I get kinda carried away when your mouth is on me, as in if I’m not careful I’m going to have you naked and under me in relatively short order.” It comes off in a huff and a little blunter than he intended but it is wholly accurate. 

He is floored at her response of “I don’t need you to be careful Matt.”

He blinks repeatedly and stutters with a gentleman like response of “Shouldn’t I… take you on date or something?”

“Why?” she asks. It’s not condescending or flippant, just a simple question. She doesn’t wait for a response “I mean, dating is typically to get to know someone right?”

“Yeah…” he responds quietly and carefully.

“Well, would you agree that I do know you, and you do know me?” she asks.

He nods. 

“Maybe that’s the best part of getting into a relationship with someone that’s your best friend. We don’t have to do the dating thing.” 

“Are we in a relationship now?” he asks because they didn’t really cover this earlier.

“I’d like to be, to be able to refer to you my boyfriend for real. But if that or taking me to bed is too much, too soon, if its not what you want right now…”

“I WANT” he explains loudly and like a small child. She giggles at his energetic response. He regroups and continues with “I want you Sylvie Brett and most importantly I want us. Now!” 

“Good” she says leaning back towards his mouth with obvious intent. A breath away she whispers, “then take me to bed Matt Casey”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next chapter will be full of smut, sex and a little domestic Brettsey. Wait for it!


	7. "May I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the smut! It is defiantly explicit, worthy of the rating I had given this story. You don't need to read this chapter if you are not interested, it is not essential to understanding the rest of the story. 
> 
> I sought a balance of hot and tender because I think this couple is capable and deserving of both. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also next update will probably be a few weeks, headed back to work tomorrow. So glad I could get this finished and too you all before I left.
> 
> thank you!

It was wild, insistent, resolute. An accumulation of months, perhaps even years, of yearning stares, probing touches and undeclared desires.  
It started the moment he had hoisted her again off the counter, strode purposefully to her bedroom with her mouth devouring any part of him she seemed to have access too. His mouth, his jaw, his neck… her lips were reverent and worshiping upon him. 

Once they got to the bedroom clothing got shed at an astonishing rate. Not even the need to undress one another was considered in the urgency of their desire for on another. 

He was only permitted a brief moment to take in her naked body, which was exquisite from what he could pan with his eyes, before she was pulling him on top of her, her flushed body melting between him the mattress. 

Although not spoken aloud but fully understood, slow did not seem an option for either of them. Just like in the parking lot and her kitchen it was a frenzied activity including immediate donning of the condom that he thankfully had in his wallet. 

He was sliding into her wet warmth in short order, Sylvie having tangled her limbs around his neck and hips and squirming immediately to deepen their connection. The action has him involuntarily bucking his hips, to which she moans prettily in response. And just like that they are off, quick rhythmical strokes where she meets him with her own pelvis almost smack in union. Holding tight to each other’s forms like they are riding the waters of an erratic ocean storm together. Their orgasms are almost simultaneous, as the instant she tights around him, his explosion also concurs. 

Where simply kissing Sylvie had been like the eruption of internal fireworks show, sex with her was… was… like the explosion of a supernova star. So blinding with light reasonably should shield yourself in some fashion yet so spectacular and captivating that he can’t possibly turn away. 

His release was so intense and extreme it causes him to become as rigid and stone, as a statue, muscles flexed, eyes tightly closed and jaw seeming locked to the open position. He feels gloriously frozen except that his heart is beating with such forte that he is certain the pulsing could be viewed with the twitching of every muscle on his body. He has never in his life, any partner previous, experienced anything so powerful. 

When finally he opens his eyes, he had to blink repeatedly to focus. When she comes into view, she has a small smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. It’s stunning, she is stunning! Like she is glowing from the inside out. That raising pulse goes from irregular to a full stop in a short second.   
“I thought I lost you for a minute,” she says as a hand strokes calmly at his face.

“You did…” He says honestly. “Sylvie I … He doesn’t finish instead turns his head to kiss her palm, because he worries what might actually say, declare, or pledge aloud at this moment. After an experience like that he may very well pledge his undying love. 

“You okay… are we okay?” she asks with the tiniest bit of concern.

‘We.” Despite the slowly lifting fog, ‘we” sounds soooo fanciful in his head. 

He finally puts together something audible, “WE were and are amazing.” He says with all the sincerity and genuineness he can communicate with just words. 

“We were weren’t we” she beams with pride. “Do you think we could be as amazing in the kitchen?”

“I’m all in for trying out the various rooms or even surfaces of your apartment, but I don’t know that I have another round in me right this minute…”

She slaps his shoulder playfully, “I meant breakfast… cooking breakfast together.”

He laughs at how adorable she is when she is trying to scold him, “I think we can manage that” he says with agreement. 

XXX

“So, what are we making?” he asks, padding after her into the kitchen. They had cleaned themselves up a little, adorning a modest amount of clothing. Him in his t-shirt and boxers, and her in an oversized sweater, that might kill him as it barely covered her ass, too which she had added to with a lacey pair of underwear… 

“Pancakes of course.” She replies. It is said like there really is no other option for consideration. 

“Of course!” he mimics. 

“What! They are the perfect meal post sex! A replenishment of all those calories we burned.” 

“Also, a sugar crash waiting to happen… could we at least add some scrambled eggs to the plate.”

“I suppose we can do that,” she says as she taps her lip like she is contemplating the request. 

She flashes him a smile and moves to pull at recipe card out of the drawer, and handing it to him says, “Here, you can start mixing the batter for the pancakes.” 

“A favorite recipe?” he asks, looking the worn card, with what he would describe as an elder’s handwriting. 

“Yup it my grandmothers.”

“Same grandmother that makes Strawberry Rhubarb pie that formally was the best thing on the planet?” he asks in a teasing tone. 

“Yes, but when you meet her please don’t mention that she has been bumped, it might break her little heart.” Meeting Sylvie’s family… yup that definitely been added to his list of must do’s. 

He smiles softly, “I can’t really imagine any circumstance in which it would be appropriate to inform your grandmother that sex is better than her pastry skills.”

“Well that comparison was actually said in reference to your kissing skills, not the sex…”

“So the sex didn’t rate that high then… ouch.” He is teasing, he loves their natural banter together and can’t resist the opportunity to engage in it. 

“Oh Shush Matt Casey, the sex was fantastic. You and I both know it!”

He pulls her into his body again, kissing her lightly on her sassy mouth before he says. Looking into her shinning eyes, the teasing floats past him for another bout of tender honesty. He agrees “It was truly fantastic and so are you Sylvie Brett.” 

XXX

They spend the next couple hours chatting about her childhood while making breakfast together, eating together, cleaning up the kitchen together. It’s an unusual experience in terms of having a partner who seems to happily share such domestic acts. Hallie’s schedule with the hospital never allowed for it, and Gabby had just plain hated such tasks. Matt feels the need to pinch himself a few times at the ease and comfort of it with Sylvie. A few times he catches himself picturing it as a regular occurrence, only in a small home, with a dog and a few young blond Casey’s assisting in the tasks. He bats figuratively at the images, reminding himself of his tendency to project to far forward into the future. 

When the last dish is dried and placed precisely in the cupboard, Sylvie turns to face him, eyes beginning to dance as finger-tips now playing with the hem of her sweater. His eyes snap to barely covered creamy thighs, then back to her face to study her intent. 

“Soooo…” she says taking a step backwards towards the hallway.

“So,” he echoes, taking am involuntary step towards her. It’s like she has him tethered to her with her stare and is winding him in like an innocent fish on a line. 

“I’m going to finish my clean up in the shower.” She says and spins on her heals, to present her back, lifting off the sweater and tossing it on the couch as she walks away. 

“You are welcome to join me!” she calls back to him. 

Hell YES! Matt thinks, with long strides after her. 

XXX

Shedding their clothing again, he follows her into the shower, the heated spray she has released is already creating a cloud of steam. There own bubble of temperate moisture.

Once entered Sylvie plants herself under the spray, immediately tipping her head back to drench her locks. Matt glances around the space, black subway tiles, stark white basin, a flowery shower curtain. There are a row of colorful bottles lined up across the shower shelf towering like dutiful little soldiers. Curiosity he plucks the first one in line, pops the cap and takes a sniff. No, that’s not it. He replaces it for the second, mimicking his earlier motion. Nope, not that one either. He glances at Sylvie, who is eying him suspiciously, one delicate eyebrow arched at his actions. He continues, grabbing the third bottle takes in the smell, BINGO!. He takes a deeper intake and humms noisily in appreciation. He glances at the label, noting a girly script that reads “Vanilla Creamer Body Gel” made with real vanilla bean. No wonder she smells and tastes so divine. 

“May I?” he asks. Tipping the bottle with one hand and presenting his palm with the other. 

She giggles, “Go ahead.” It obvious that she believes he is asking for himself, but he has another plan.

Squirting an ample amount of product into his palm, he replaces the bottle to the shelf and lathers it between his hands. His eyes locked to her glistening sapphires he says to Sylvie “Turn around beautiful.”

A small “oh” escapes her mouth in understanding, but she dutifully turns to present her back to him.

Last night their physical experience had been swift, heady and powerful. He had relished ever moment, but he had not been able to take the time to study, to memorize, to savour her, like he plans to right now. 

He begins on the column of her neck, a hand on each side fingers stroking at sides. His thumbs move under the curtain of wet hair to message at the strong and toned cords at the back. Her head falls slightly forward and he registers her tiny moan. He smiles to himself as he plans on eliciting quite a few more of those in the very near future. 

With the slickness of the product he fans his fingers out to her shoulders. His registers that his hands are so large against her small frame that he can trace her collar bone with his index finger while applying ample pressure with the heal of his hands to the back of her shoulders. Her shoulder muscles are well defined and strong, but seem to melt under his touch. He traces her shoulder blades, watching as she slightly rounds her back to expose more on herself to him. ‘Dammit!’ he is both pleased and cursing her openness and her responsiveness, because he might not actually get through what he had hoped in this little exploration. His thumbs now bump over each vertebrae of her spine in slow succession until just above the gentle swell that becomes her ass. He finds himself gritting his teeth, determined to leave that particular area, for the moment. Traveling back up he plots her ribs like hills and valleys on a map. He draws the same course a few times, downward and upward in slow and deliberate motions. Her skin is so smooth he worries he is scratching at her with his thick callouses. The next time he reaches the height of her shoulder he fans the other way to upper arms. Her arm muscles feel as strong as his, she may not lift unconscious victims on her own, but she absolutely does her share and it shows here. He grazes slightly rougher skin at her elbows, then downward to her delicate wrists. Again, he is certain he could engulf them twice over given their size difference. When he gets to her hands resting at her sides he lays his palms over their outsides and intertwines the lengths of their fingers. They both seem to sigh at the intimacy of the action, not that everything before has been wholly intimate, but he loves this feeling. This excessive intertwining is what he wants, not just their hands, but their bodies, their minds, their hearts… He issues a soft squeeze at those thoughts. She glances at him over her shoulder, a soft and adoring smile across her face, he can’t help but take a small step forward and kiss it. 

But he is no where near done, there is a lot more of Sylvie Brett to explore. He raises their intertwined hands to place her palms flat against the subway tiles.

“Matt?” she asks. It’s not worry or fear, its more with anticipation and want.

He responds, his mouth close to her ear, but his voice loud and firm over the thunder of the shower head. “I’m not done yet Sylvie, I plan on soaping every inch of you”. 

She practically shutters at his words. God, he loves that. 

He steps back again to squirt more of the body wash into his hand. As he does so, he takes her position to him with a renewed hunger. Her muscles in her shoulder and back are now taught as her arms are positioned in front of her. Her outline from armpits to waist to hips form gorgeously mirrored c-curves, which tapper into toned thighs and calves. Her legs seem unbelievably lengthy to Matt given that he well aware of her shorter stature, but if feels like it takes forever to map them with his eyes. Fuck they are amazing legs. 

Once his hands are again lathered, he starts this time by squatting down to her ankles. They are also easily encompassed by his hands. He strokes up and down the fronts of her shins, powerful bone stretched over velvety skin, wrapping backwards to her toned calves. She jumps a little when he touches behind her knees. Well that is something new he chuckles softly, she’s ticklish there, he will store that particular discovery for later. As he slowly rises his hands still on her, he takes in the picture-perfect and direct view of her ass. A beautiful heart shape, likely a result of those spin classes she is so fond of. He enjoys the sight so significantly that finds himself dragging his nails up the outside of her thighs as his own body continues to wind and tighten. She must like the tiny bit of aggression because wiggles her thighs and ass in his direction. That breaks his last once of willpower as he fully straightens his hands snap to clasp that ass. There is no tentative or testing squish this time, he squeezes the muscles and flesh, Hard. Perhaps harder than he should, except that she seems to want it to by the way she moans his name, “Mattttttt!”

He adjusts his hold and digs his palm and fingers in again. She erupts again with his name, more breathy this time. 

“Fuck Sylvie…” his own voice horse, “Your ass is amazing.”

She humms either in agreement with his opinion or the pleasure she experiencing from his continued actions.

He grips her hips as he pushes himself forward so she her back is flush against his front. His erection, that had been steadily growing during the exploration of her body is now tight against that heart shaped bottom. He swears again when she wiggles her ass closer, taking him between her cheeks.

Now his hands explore her front. Travelling to the undersides of her breasts, lifting them gently to memorize their size and weight. They are flawless, neither small nor large, just portioned well in his palms. He circles the outsides of her nipples, and her head falls back to his shoulder. Her eyes are closed, mouth parted, and he watches the water droplets from the shower hit her skin at her clavicle and travel down to be captured in where his hands have enveloped her. She is like some majestic creature in his hands. He thumbs the taught peaks, one direction, then the other, then in zig zags, slow circles, quick circles, she is practically panting, and withering. When he finally squeezes them between thumb and fore finger, she arches her back and ‘shit’ drops from her lips.

“Sylvie Brett, did you just swear?” he asks in honest shock but also fond amusement.

“You are going to hear a lot more than ‘shit’ if you keep that up” she mutters.

“I want to hear you beautiful” he breaths back in honestly. Because he does, he will listen to her swear adorably, gasp and moan, whisper, yell, giggle as long as he is permitted. As each one is like unique song in his ears.

On hand drifts down over her flat abdomen, a finger momentarily dipping into her belly button, before travelling downwards between her legs. He experimentally whisks a finger between her folds, an is pleased she is dripping with heated wetness, just for him. That knowledge has him hardening to the point that he is positive he could cut diamonds. 

“God you are so wet” he buzzes as he drops his head to her suck on her shoulder. He swipes through what feels like honey a couple more times before using his index finger to find the bundle of nerves at her clit. She moans loud enough to shake the tiles off the walls of the shower. He circles the spot again, catching her tighter against with his forearm when her weight seems to sink into her knees.

“Matt…” she mumbles pleasure oozing in her tone “You’re going to make me…” 

“Yes!” he responds in a growl. God, its animal like even in his own ears. He is panting himself, like some wild dog.

“No, not without you… I need to cum with you” her voice is ragged. He knows he could overlook the request, another minute with his fingers and she would be tumbling beautifully over the edge in his arms. He would immensely enjoy watching that occur, but her suggestion has ignited another flashover in his body. While he is still deliberating, Sylvie has taken the request into her own hands. She seems to untangled his hold and has spun to face him. 

“I want you inside me again” she says staring directly into his eyes, “right here, now” the now is said with as much urgency as he is presently feeling. He want is too… but…

“Shower sex can be pretty tricky, not exactly the safest of activities. And that condom we used earlier was the only one at my immediate disposal.”

“Well… in rebuttal to your first concern, I firmly believe that my boyfriend, who commands the safety of a whole fire house can figure out how to ensure my wellbeing during a little shower sex.” Well that’s a challenge if he ever heard one, he smirks with some level of acceptance. 

“As for your second worry, you don’t need a condom… if you don’t want one…”

He arches a brow, so she continues, “I mean, I get the depo shot every three months, and I’m clean in case you were concerned…”

“I wasn’t” he says simply. “and I’m clean too,” he adds.

“I know, I trust you.” She says it so simply. 

She pulls his mouth down to hers, kissing him firmly as if to solidify her faith in him. When she pulls back she says, “I want you Matt, with nothing between us”. 

“Damm” he expels as a huff. How is he to argue with that? He simply isn’t. “Okay, step back” he says, tenderly easing her back against the tiles under the shower head. He gets a face full of water as he steps into her space again, and grabs at the shower head to point it direction against the wall. He notices that she is trying to fight a laugh at his efforts when he zones back into her face. He smiles too, as he kisses her mouth again while pushing his wet torso against her, pinning her to the backsplash. 

This kiss is tender, sensitive, sweetened, and full of all the fondness and reverence he has been building towards her. 

One of his hands skims over her hip to palm the back of her thigh, then he grips it to hike her knee upwards, bending her leg and opening her core to him once again. She is perched on one foot, but he has her pressed so deliberately he hopes she feels secure. 

He bends his own knees slightly to line himself up with her entrance, then pushes inside her an inch at a time until he is buried to the hilt. 

This time he takes in all the sensation of being encased by her body, and without a single blockade between them. She is tight, likely delicate swelling from their earlier activities. She is hot, smooth and velvety. He may have just discovered his final resting place because this feels truly like heaven. She is truly an angel, body, mind and heart. 

“You okay” he finally asks hoarsely. He had absolutely zoned out with the pleasure of it all. Not paying attention to where she was at, if she was positioned okay, feeling safe and secure. 

And as she seems to know him so well, she reassures with confidence. “You’ve got me Matt.” 

Just to be fully certain, he unhooks one of her arms that was clasped on his shoulder and raises it above her to grip the arm of the shower head, “Grab here and the other around my neck” he says.

“Aye Aye Captain” she purrs.

He kisses her quick and chaste for that last comment. Then with his forehead resting against hers he pulls out slowly until he is only his pulsing tip remains. This next time he enters her again in a slightly swifter movement which causes them both to gasp. He continues with strong, slow, steady strokes, unrealized that he has been holding his breath until he feels Sylvie hand cup his cheek and she tells him to “Breathe”.

“Copy that” he responds.

He continues his movements, pushing them both to the place they are seeking. Together. He remembers to breath although with each drive they become more like a panting intakes and expelling grunts. They get mixed with her sweet purrs and gasps to create a melodic song between them. He feels it before she voices that she is close, the way her insides seem to clench around him like winding of a spring. When she screams his name just before her impending release he pummels into her once more with a snap of his hips and swallows her continued chants of his name with his mouth. He squeezes his eyes closed as pleasure unhurriedly and purposely floods his systems when his own release immediately follows. It’s not the body explosion like the last time, this is deep and lengthy reverberation of pleasure which in the end reminds him of fullness or totality. He is mesmerized at the comparison, for each experience with her have been so gravely opposite yet so… magnificent.

Unplastering their foreheads, he studies her glorious face again. Realizing that he really shouldn’t be surprised, the beautiful contradiction of sex with Sylvie aligns with everything else that she is… quiet yet goofy on occasion, bad-ass yet fully humble, thoughtful yet thankful, sympathetic yet optimistic, and pure yet perfectly simple. Absolutely everything he loves about Sylvie Brett.


End file.
